1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed wiring board with a component mounting pin, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a printed wiring board with a component mounting pin to connect a printed wiring board and an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of electronic components (e.g. semiconductor apparatus such IC and LSI) are employed to fabricate electronic apparatus. A printed wiring board is used to electrically connect electrode pads of these semiconductor apparatus. Since it is inevitable that highly-integrated semiconductor apparatus includes a large number of electrodes, in order to mount such semiconductor apparatus on a printed wiring board with a limited area, it is customary that a flip-chip mounting system is used to mount the electrode pads of the semiconductor chip on the printed wiring board in such a manner that their surfaces are opposed to the printed wiring board to thereby connect the electrode pads to the lands of the printed wiring board mounting surface by a suitable technology such as solder bump.
In the document of the present application, “printed wiring board” refers to a board with a wiring pattern formed on an insulating substrate, and “printed circuit board” refers to a component product in which electronic components such as IC and LSI are mounted on the printed wiring board. The printed circuit board is a component product of an electronic component with predetermined objects and therefore referred to as an “electronic device”.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-183466 “MULTILAYER PRINTED WIRING BOARD” (published on Jul. 7, 2005).
The Background Art of the Patent Document 1 has described a flipchip mounting system printed circuit board using suitable technology such as solder bump in which a solder resist layer 70 is formed on an upper layer of a via hole 160 and a conductor circuit 158, bumps 76U and 76D being formed on the via hole 160 and the conductor circuit 158 through an opening portion 71 of the solder resist layer 70. An IC chip, not shown may be electrically connected to the printed circuit board by C4 (flip-chip) mounting.
However, the above Patent Document 1 fails to mention a printed wiring board with a component mounting pin and also fails to mention a method of manufacturing such printed wiring board disclosed in the present application.